Desire of an Immortal
by Princeofmanga69
Summary: Shego's an Immortal who ran away to Middleton, Kim met a strange girl in the pass and now admire the latter who protected her. I sucks at summary and titles. First Fanfiction, Oocness though tried to keep in character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible belong to Disney

AN: As I mention this is my first fanfiction. I'll love to know what you think of it. English not my first language so if there's some structural, grammar, and spelling mistakes don't be shy to tell me.

Desire of an Immortal

Prologue

"Walking through the city, all we see is the high tech mobiles, houses, shops, society, even the homeless. In this great world, only beauty and power counts. If you happen to be one of the ugly... good luck in the future. I know from experience. I was an unlucky child who used to have bad features. I was quite small of everywhere, so I often passed for the freak girl. Every day, I got beat up yet no-one could help me... it's the law. No-one may help an ugly person. I hated my life."

Chapter 1

Shego had just run away from her good wealthy home. A few years ago, she had felt the need to leave her small paradise. Never, in her immortal life, felt something so strong. She decided to ignore the call; but now, seven years later, she ran away to follow her strong desire. She found herself in this small yet powerful town of Middleton. Her desire brought her in the high class part of the town. She wandered through the streets and dark alley.

One day, while the small brats headed to school, she saw a small circle of kids. They surrounded a small girl. At first sight she looked really bad. Not ugly, just bad. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, bruises covered her small frame. One of the kids moved forward and slapped her. Like a signal they started to hit her from every way possible.

"Hey, you little brats, Leave her alone!" Shego yelled at the kids which ran away to the security of their school.

She walked closer to the small girl. As she walked she heard the girl grunt in pain as she got up. Shego got next to her and took the girl in her arms.

"Who are you..?" the girl asked before falling unconscious in the stranger's arms.

Shego looked at the unconscious girl then to the deserted street. She walked back to the alley she came from and brought the small girl with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but Disney does.

This is the second chapter, Enjoy

-Prince of Manga

Chapter 2

Shego heard a small grunt as the little kid woke up. The girl opened her eyes and looked around the small yet cozy one room apartment.

"You're awake? It's almost lunch time and you are at my place" Shego answered before the child could ask.

"Who are you?" She asked with a small young voice.

"Me? I'm just a runaway girl whose name's Shego," the teenager replied," and what's the name of the little brat I saved?"

"Kim, my name is Kim..." The small girl answered under her breath.

"It's a beautiful name, it fits you well," Shego said and Smiled when she saw the small girl blush, "are you hungry?"

"Yes..."

Shego placed a sandwich in front of Kim who took it eagerly. Shego noticed that she didn't felt the strange desire she got used to have. She watched the girl eating. Sauce dropped down her chin, which she seemed to not mind. Shego leaned forward and wiped the sauce with her thumb. Kim blushed after she realised how sloppy the way she ate was.

"After you're finish let's bring you back home, Okay?" Shego asked as she licked her dirtied thumb. The small infant nodded and resumed eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Few years later..._

Kim was now 16; it had been nine years since she first saw Shego. She had admired the women who stood up for her. She saw her once and never heard about her again. Kim was pained to not meet the black haired girl; but she chose to stand up to all her bulling. She trained herself into different martial arts. As she got older, her body bloomed from frail to lean, built, and beautiful. Straight red hair reached just beneath her shoulder blades. Pale rosy skin left flawless even after all the beating she had. She was a dangerous beauty. She rebelled against the law by standing up for the unlucky ones. They had been her only friends for years after all.

Since she entered high school, she was subject of many conversations. Many followed her around. Girls felt a mix of envy, jealousy, admiration, and respect. Boys had created a competition for who would date her. Unfortunately none made it that far, some left, and others were more persistent. In class, everyone kept their distances and left the seat beside her empty so she could have more space, or simply to not be glared and bullied by the rest of the students. This year was no different or so she thought as she sat down in the back of the room next to the window.

A phone went off in a dark alley. A black figure answered it as if it was nothing not minding the strangeness of a ringing pay phone.

"_**Sheg, you can't live among them without living their way**_." Said a firm voice

"What d'you mean? I live like them, I follow their rules." Shego answered in a bothered tone. It hadn't been the first time she was called for that reason.

"_**You forgot that you look like a high school kid, even if you're 160 years old, you need to go to class and 'grow up' with the younger generation so you'll not raise any suspicions on you."**_ The voice said in a caring tone.

"Dad I have no need of your worries right now. Imagine if the community knew you were such a mother hen. What if they knew Mom had the pants in your relationship? Aww, what a sight it almost made me feel sad or was it shame?" She said

"_**Don't bring your mother in this! As the lead of our community I **_**orders**_** you to go to school and learn the way of the mortal."**_ He said obviously furious and at lost of word from his daughter's small speech.

"When do I need to go to school?" Shego said annoyed that she couldn't disobey an order.

"_**Today**_" He answered proudly from his move on Shego.

Shego Hung up forcefully before walking off the school building before her.

As she entered the school, she was met with the biggest horde of hormonal kid in the entire life. _"Shit what have I gotten myself into?"_ It was she thought as she started to walk off in the crowd. Seeing an opening she started to run in the free space eyes closed for the moment. _**BANG!**_ Shego saw, literally saw that she tackled someone and fell un-top of her. The person moan in pain as others gasped in fear, shock, or envy for all she knew. Shego cursed under her breath as she lower her stare to the one beneath her. Her eyes met olive green one. They stared, eyeing each other's face. The girl coughed and brought Shego back to earth. She sat and picked herself up.

"Sorry princess, I wasn't looking." She said as she gave her hand to help the girl. The girl took it and lifts herself.

"It's fine, not so the drama. You were just not paying attention." she told Shego smiling.

"By the way where's the reception? I couldn't find my way with all these brats running around." Shego asked

"Weren't you running yourself?" the girl remarked.

"No speed walking, as fast as jogging except you follow the pattern of the walking." Shego answered smartly while smirking.

"Anyway, you go down this corridor and turn to your left. There'll be the local 101 which is the place you're looking for." She said with an adorable smile.

"Thanks princess, we might see each other in the corridors." Shego said as she walked off.

"Definitely" Breathed Kim as she watched the girl walk away. _"She looks familiar but from where?" _ Kim's thought were before she resumed her way to her class.

A loud thud was heard beside Kim who brought her back from her daydream. She looked at the black and green books on the desk beside hers. She moved the vision line higher and saw the owner who had a smirk on her black painted lips.

"Hey princess looks like fate wants us together" She teased the girl. Kim blushed and blurted an "I guess".

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" Kim asked.

"It suits you, Cupcake." A slight smirk appeared on Shego's face.

"Cupcake?" Kim asked

"Why not pumpkin?" Full bloom smirk was now in place on her face as the girl beside her blush harder and harder to her new pet names.

Shego felt the glare of a few classmates. She sat down in her chair and took out a nail file. Kim went back to the window view and gave a few side glance to the supposedly teenager beside her. She was sure she had met her before; but where. Her light emerald eyes, pale greenish complexion, long beautiful black with a hint of forest green hair; wasn't features you saw every day.

A brave enough girl came and tapped Shego's shoulder.

"What d'you wants?" Shego asked without stopping her nail care.

"You're sitting here, this place was empty." The girl said firmly.

"No shit Sherlock, it **was** empty which is why I took it," Shego replied while Kim let out a giggle," Princess d'you mind if I **take **this unoccupied place?"

"Not at all, I was getting lonely actually." Reply the red-haired girl.

Shego turned her stare to the obvious fan girl and with a dazzling smile she told her. "Scum off brat."

The girl blush in anger and ran away from the green girl.

"Are they all like that?" Ask an obvious annoyed Shego.

"Well most of them. Though it only started a few years ago." Kim answered.

"How is that?" Shego was now curious from the vague answer.

"A beautiful young woman helped me 9 years ago. I admired her and chose to defend myself. As years went by I grew prettier and prettier."

"What was her name?" Shego asked.

"I don't remember though." Kim said with a sigh.

"What a shame, by the way the name is Shego" the black haired beauty said as she gave her hand to Kim.

"Kim Possible, nice to meet you Shego" Said the redhead and shook the green girl's hand.

"Beautiful name, fit's you well" Said the older girl.

Kim blushed furiously at the compliment. Precisely at that moment, Shego knew who Kim was. She smiled bashfully at the younger girl and returned at her attention to her nail file.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: It's a small chapter, but I had fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews and from those who added this story to their favourites.

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 4

Shego strolled down the half full street. Her footsteps unheard with all the noise the crowd made. Men often stopped and lustfully stared at her, some even drooled at the sight. After all, her tight black jeans and fitting green tank top showed all of her gorgeous body. Actually she wasn't walking around to give a show, no, she was presently stalking a certain girl. Though she had lost her, a few minutes ago since some wanna be handsome guy tried to hit on her.

She sigh, she had to face it, she had lost Kim's where about. She was about to walk home, but a light touch on her shoulder stopped her movement. She turned around to see Kim and a guy.

"Hey Shego, what are you doing around here?" Kim asked

"I kind of day dreamed while walking home and 'tada' I'm here." Shego couldn't help herself to roll eyes as she said her weak reason, "How about you princess?"

"I came to meet up with my friend Ron here," She pointed the blond who was still glaring at Shego, "So you lost yourself? I can bring you back home." She added.

"I'm not lost; I actually know pretty much everything around here." Shego said proudly.

"How com-"Kim was about to ask.

"Let's go KP, she knows her way and we don't want to be anymore minutes spent somewhere else than Bueno Nacho." Ron said desperately in need for his favourite restaurant.

"Don't worry, I live nearby." Shego told Kim.

"Well... See you later Shego." She said uncertain while Ron pushed her through the crowd.

Shego started humming, turned around, and followed the odd couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, Disney Does.

AN: Thanks once again for the reviews I love reading your comments. This chapter is pretty long but it's worthy of its length. Enjoy

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 5

It had been a few months since Shego started school. She was actually enjoying herself by threatening the other kids who used to beat her pumpkin. Kim on the other hand, pondered herself with the familiarity she found Shego was. She didn't know where or when she saw the black haired girl, but she was certain she did meet her when she was younger. They hung out together at school, but whenever Kim tried to do it outside Shego would suddenly vanish from her sight.

"KP!" Yell the blond boy.

"Hum?" Kim asked a little confused.

"Will you eat this naco or are you going to space out again?" Ask Ron as Ruffus picked up another nacho.

"I'll pass, you can have it. I'm not really hungry anyway." She said as a beeping noise was heard.

Kim picked it up and answered in her signature "What's the sitch?" As Monique, her African-American friend appeared on the screen.

"GF, you gotta see this!" she said.

"See what? Is it fashion show?" Kim replied.

"Nah better, you know this black haired beauty you talk about so much?"

"Shego?" Kim was now curious of her friend statement.

"Yeah, some guy came back from this alley and was all beat up. Then after him came out... Shego? Right? ... Anyway, with a victorious look on her face.

"Was she beating up guys like him?" Kim asked as she pointed a stuffed face Ron.

"No, it was a jock named Brick, what's shocking though it was that he was a good looking guy you know considering the law and all... well she must be crazed or having some sort of revenge to go against the law."Monique pointed.

"Why would she do that?" Kim asked herself out loud.

"HTHSIK!" Said Monique

"HTHSIK?" Ron asked Monique.

"How the hell should I know?" The two girls said in sync.

"Anyway come here! Brick came back and brought a few guys with him and I don't think it's for hanging out."

"I'll be coming right away!" Kim replied and closed the conversation off.

Kim met up with her friend who was waving her way.

"So where's Shego?" Ask Kim in a worried tone.

"In there!" Pointed Monique," Earlier there was this green light, so you better watch out."

Kim walked slowly to the shadowy path. As she walked through, she soon could hear some battling noises.

"Did you just ask _why_ I did this?" Shego ask firmly to the guys.

Shego kicked the guy because he took to answer.

"Erg..."

"Let's say my guts told me to beat up everybody the same way they did to _my_ little Kimmie."

More one sided punches and kicks was heard.

"Shego!" Yell Kim who saw figures sneaking behind the green girl.

A small yelp was heard followed by a moan of pain. Kim saw Shego being brought deeper in the darkness. Kim ran after them but couldn't catch up.

Shego woke up in a comfy bed. She knew the bed all too well, it was hers after all. Her emerald eyes looked around to see if there was any difference to the room she had left years ago. Feeling kind of nauseous, she enflamed her hands and saw she still had her powers. "_So it isn't drugs." _ Shego thought. As she sat up and felt the behind of her still sore head, the door was knocked on.

"Shego may I come in?" Ask the hard voice of her Father.

"May you come in so I can have explanation?" Shego answered angrily.

The door opened to let the chief come in. He had the same dark hair as Shego and he had blue eyes.

"Shego it's so good to see you! Oh! How I miss my daugt-"The father was going to say as he was cut up by Shego.

"The only thing you care about is your heir Hego so you don't need to lie about it. So WHY did you brought me here?" Shego said even angrier at her father.

"You broke the law! I could-"He was once again cut off.

"You don't need to give a damn about this, I was in complete control. I just wanted revenge on those pathetic fools." Growl Shego as her hands enflamed again.

"Fine you can go back!" Said the father; He was scared of his daughter's natural power.

"Thank you Daddy!" Exclaimed Shego in a too sweetly way just to mock him.

With this Shego went away.

Kim was lying on the cold concrete where Shego had disappeared a few days ago. She was worried sick for the girl when she didn't saw her at school. After a few days she decided to search for her and came back to the battlefield. Better starting where it all began her mind told her. Though once there she didn't know how or where to start, which explain why she was laying eyes shut.

As Shego entered, the dark alley, her hands flaring for lighting the path, she saw Kim lying on the ground. She quietly walked to Kim. Her stare passed all over Kim to look if she was injured. She leaned and kissed Kim while her hand passed through her red luscious hair. Then she lean to one of her hears and whispered.

"Princess wake up." She smirked at the cliché she had just said.

Kim opened her eyes and gazed into Shego's bright green eyes. Kim smiled and placed a hand on Shego's arm.

"I was waiting for you." Whisper Kim.

"C'mon let's get you back home." Shego said as she gathered the small teen in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: I couldn't stop myself from posting those two chapters the same day since I really loved the face my friend had made when she read them. I think she even hit me. Anyway, I'll let you read and please let me know of your thoughts about this chapter. Enjoy.

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 6

Kim walked in class growling. She had had the worst dream ever. She missed the green goddess so much and dreaming of her wasn't the best way to get rid of that feeling. She unconsciously stormed to her seat and lowered her head on the desk.

"Kimmie you had a bad dream?" Shego asked while she took care of her nails.

"In some way..." half heartedly answered.

"Was it about me?" Shego smirked as she guessed the dream was probably a pleasant one_." After all Kimmie wasn't good at remembering when she just woke up. So she might have had mistook their encounter for a dream." _She thought.

"Yes... What?" Kim said as her head shut up.

She turned her head to her right and saw Shego trying to swallow her laugher while busying herself with her claw-like nails. Kim jump out of her seat and hugged the girl with all her might.

"Woah... relax Princess, we _are_ still in class." Shego teased as she wrapped her arms around the teen.

"Shego!" Exclaim Kim before hitting the green girl playfully on her shoulder.

"What are you doing tonight Princess?" Shego asked with a smile.

"Hum... Catching a movie with Ron, then shopping with him and Monique and at least going to Bueno Nacho." Kim said as she sat back to her place.

She didn't realise that Shego's signature smirk had vanish to let a frown on her face.

"You're sooo gonna have fun." The black haired said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Still Kim didn't notice.

"Definitely!" Cheer the redhead.

Shego's frown got bigger and retook her nail file.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: Thanks to share your thoughts about the two last chapters. I've written this chapter while I thought of my own feelings for the one I fell in love with.  
>- Prince of Manga 69<p>

Chapter 7

The season flew by and Shego's and Kim's relationship grew bigger. Thing is, without either of them noticing, Shego grew more and more jealous over Kim's childhood friend Ron. Fact is, she loved to follow the red and blond heads. Their adventure and misfortune was hilarious to the black haired until she saw them grow closer than average buddies.

One night, as Shego stalked Kim and Ron. To Kim's delight and Shego dismay, the friends kissed under the moonlight of a warm night of the end of spring signalling the summer to come.

As Kim enjoyed her first kiss as Shego's teeth clenched, her hand turned into flamed fists, claw pierced the soft tender skin of her palm, and her eyes shut closed so tears wouldn't escape. She ran toward the nearest building and punched with all the power that anger, desperation, and jealousy gave her. The wall brake beneath her feminine glowing fist as she let out the most agonising yell that anyone had ever heard. A mixture between a suffering animal cry and war scream. She dropped to her knees; her body trembled from the sensation of physical and psychological pain. After a while she heard footsteps and murmurs coming her way. She stood up and ran away for the second time in her too long life.

As Kim and Ron walk to the place they heard the scream, they saw nothing more but rumbles and a hole in the wall. Small green flames licked the wall.

"What the hell happened here?" Ask Ron with a scared look in his eyes.

"I don't know Ron, but it feels familiar." Answer Kim as she looked at the green flames.

"Whatever it was, I never EVER want to walk near it." Said Ron," We should go back KP; your parents will be worried if you're not back before curfew."

"You're right... Let's go." Kim said while lacing her hand with Ron. As she walked away, she looked back to see one last time the green appealing flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: I once again thank you for the reviews. This chapter explain why Kim hadn't remembered Shego from when she was 7 to now. Enjoy.

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 8

Kim sat down on her bed. She had just finish to tell every detail of her night to her friend Monique. She had kept the last part to herself. For the fifth time this evening, she passed the last event of the night; from the kiss, to the yell, and finally to the green flames.

With a sigh she dropped down on the mattress. She turned her head to the digital clock and saw that it was now 1am. Deciding to let go of the obsessing flames and leave to dreamland.

_Kim was walking down the main street. Many kids did the same; after all they were going to the same place. As kids passed by her, Kim flinched from the memories and upcoming treatment they would give her. It wasn't her fault if she didn't have a big appetite nor growing at a slower than average. Yet they didn't understand that. Kim sighed as the last kid passed her. She knew that the minute they all got together, they would start their morning ritual which consisted to beat her up. She knew that once the kids were gone, Ron would come by and pick her up so she wouldn't be late for class._

_As the kids turned around to face her, she closed her eyes shut. She didn't need to look at them to know who would hit first. The first hit came and then the storm of fists and feet came. She silently started to count down. 20...19...18... She knew that once she reached 0 she would past out. 3... 2... No more hit just running sound. She opened her eyes and saw a lone figure. Kim let out a grunt as she tried to sit up. She saw the figure kneeled and picked her up. Kim said something but couldn't register what she had said to the stranger. The last thing she saw was the black painted lips of her saviour._

_Kim woke up to an unknown place. It was small, but she didn't pay that much attention to it. She grunted again as she moved her head. She heard a voice but her mind was still spinning so she couldn't understand. Instead she moved her head toward the sound and saw a beautiful young woman._

"_Who are you?" Ask Kim._

"_...Runaway girl... Shego" Kim only registered the important thing from the sentence._

_Kim was now in a shadowy path. She walked further in as she heard a strong voice._

"_Let's say my guts told me to beat you up like you did to MY little Kimmie."_

"_Princess wake up." A gentle voice said._

Kim rose up at the last part of her strange dream. As Kim thought about her dream, she realised that Shego and her Idol was surely the same person. All fired up from her new discovery, she got up and dress up for school. She ran down the stairs, picked up some money and a muffin, and then ran off to school. She had to see Shego. As she neared the school she was blocked by Ron. He was all smiling as she stopped her 'Speed walking'.

"Woah, you're in a good mood today Ron." Said Kim

"I'm always for my gf." Relied Ron

"That sounded too much like Monique. I can't really talk to you, I need to see someone." Kim told him.

"C'mon you can't pass a few moments with your boyfriend?" Ron wined

Kim was going to reply as a hand gripped her shoulder firmly yet caringly.

"Sorry buffoon, but Princess needed my help with something for class." Shego said.

"Shego" Breathed Kim," That's right Ron. I'll see you later." Kim rapidly said as she followed Shego's lead.

Shego looked back and smirked as she threw a small inoffensive plasma charge to Ron. The guy yelped and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, well at least I wished I could update sooner. Unfortunately I lost my bender which contained all of the original fanfiction in, and so I had to try finding it before writing other chapters. Finally there it is my new chapter 9; personally I prefer it over my old one. Thanks for the review. I'll try to find my bender back and come back with a load of chapters.

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 9

Kim looked at Shego with big curious eyes as the black haired girl started to feel irritated from the stare. They were alone in one of the many empty classrooms the school had. Shego looked at the clock then back to Kim and sigh.

"Princess I can't answer your questions if you don't ask them." Shego told her

"Oh...right. Yeah, it's just that yesterday I had this dream..." Kim started.

"Dream... About me right, was it good?" The green girl asked as she smirked at the redhead.

"Yeah... Wait it wasn't that kind of dream." Kim blushed and continued." It was about my past and present events that been going on. As you know I didn't remember the woman who saved me."

"Yeah I remember that..." Shego said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well with the tone of your voice, I bet it's a good thing that I remembered a bit and with everything going on around me I can now tell that you're the one who helped me that day. How? That's another story you'll have to tell me since you look exactly the same as before." Kim said with enthusiasm and excitement.

Shego wide eyed took a chair and sat down. She looked up at Kim and smiled._"She finally remembered! Shit she remembered so NOW I need to explain how I didn't aged at all since then." _Shego thought as she looked at the floor.

Kim knelt down in front of the much older girl. She lifted the girl's face and smiled at her.

"You know, it's really cool that we can hang out like this. If you don't wanna tell me why and how it's your choice, though I would really, really, like to know it."

"If you really wanna know you better start brain storming since I won't tell you until... a while." Shego said. "Maybe you'll find it on your own if you put each piece together."

"Is that a challenge?" Kim asked

"Sure why not might be fun?" Shego replied.

"It's a deal, challenge accepted." The younger of the two said as the bell rang.

She stood up and gave her hand to the older one. Together they went to class with a redhead who tried to get some information and a black haired who shot back random answers.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: Been an awful while since I updated. By the way I'm sorry for that, My laptop got fried by spilled coffee. My pc broked down for a while so I sended it for repare. So yeah, life was against me these two monthes. There it is the 10 th chapter of Desire of an Immortal. I really like to have your reviews good or bad since it improve my writting skills. Thank you for the reviews I had for my previous chapter.

-Princeofmanga 69

Chapter 10

Ron stood in front of the school entrance, since Shego's and Kim school related meeting, Kim had taken a distance from him. He tried to set dates or friendly meeting at Bueno Nacho's like in the good old times. Everytime he got stood up by a call from the redhair saying she had remembered she had a project for class to work on. At school she was always with the green fire girl or stalking the latter with a note book scribbling incoherent sentences.

Well it didn't start like that, in the evening of their meeting, Ron, like always, ate his supper with the Possible family. After the delicious meal of . Possible, he and his sweet heart went to her room. Like usual they talked about their day and exchanged a few kisses and jokes. Until He brought up the subject which was bothering him since that morning.

"KP, That Shego girl, I bet she's the one who made that whole in the building! I'm sure she not even human with those fire powered hand of hers. I wouldn't be surprised that she's some sort of evil theft henchwoman employed to steal some high tech for her mad-scientifist employer!" Rom said while making big movement to express the drama, danger of the situation.

"Ron don't be ridiculous, she's 16, she goes to high school. She take more care of her nail than to steal things. Anyway where does the fire power pop from?" Kim asked with a look of confusion she didn't really followed her boyfriend's thoughts.

"I'm telling you she fired some of her green fire on me, plus she has green skin, GREEN skin! Didn't you see the way she walks, she's not making any sound. A ninja is more noisy than her." Ron stated

"Aw c'mon, you're judging her by the color of the flames the other day with the color of her skin. You have blond hair and I don't call you an idiot. Stop being so... Judgemental." Kim said softly.

"I'm not judging she really threw a fire ball at me it even burned my pants! Plus lately you've been talking with Mo about her, she's like your only subject. Even earlier when we talked about your day you only talked about how Shego got an A+ in her exam or how she corrected Mr. Barkins explainations." Ron almost yelled at Kim while immitating her voice and gestured she used to explain her day.

Kim frowned and glared at Ron. Ron had shivers running up his back how scary the good-natured redhead looked at him.

"Shego is my friend, she would never do any of this even if she had those powers. Look if you don't want to hear about her don't ask me how my day was since we're sitting next to each other. Technately I pass more time with her than anybody else. Please don't judge her out of jealousy because I actually might have a new best friend! Now out of this room I have homeworks." Kim said too calmly for her words. The fact that she was calm was even more scary than her glare she kept on the blond boy.

"KP..."

"OUT" Kim said while pointing her room door.

Kim was coming, holding hands with Shego, the green claw like fingers were intertwined with Kim's smooth yet strong ones.

They were chatting like old friend who just reunited. Kim had her note book open and was reading what she wrote to the green skinned woman. The latter was nodding or seemingly correcting the redhead. As they approched the school front doors, Ron stopped their path, arms stretched in an almost flawless line.

"KP! Why didn't you come to our dates?" Ron asked

"I was studying for class, I have projects you know." Kim replied

"Why are you two holding hands? I should be the one to hold it!" the boy whinned

"Ron stop being so jealous it's driving me crazy! I'm just holding hands WITH a FRIEND! Anyway your dates were at the theater and I saw the movie we were supposed to watch already, or to Bueno Nacho's!" Kim said

Shego smirked as she pulled Kim into a hug and passing her hand into her red locks.

"Poor Princess, she's being wasting her TIME on such AWFUL DATES. If only I could take HER out and SHOW her what a REAL romantic DATE is. Unfortunately she's already TAKEN by a BUFFOON. Still, she can CHOOSE between a good studying meeting with me in a small cozy café or meeting her foolish little BOYfriend at a fast food restaurent where she'll LOOSE a day worth of living from their MIXTURE." Shego said with a grin as Kim relaxed in her arms while nuzzling the older girl's neck unconsciously.

Ron stared in awe at HIS girlfriend reaction to the black haired woman. Never in his life did he saw Kim being so at ease near someone. She had been hurt so much by the society that she never really liked close contact such as this.

"Kp... You! Why is she acting this way she never like close contact, not even with her parents!" Ron spat full of jealousy.

"This?" Shego said while pointing their position" It's trust, friendship, love, care, respect, PROTECTION, it's a side effect that only comes with me since I gave those things to her when she needed it 9 years ago." She added with a bit of possessiveness in her voice.

Shego tightened her embrace on Kim, and the red headed didn't even protested the girl's word or action.

"Kp... Is it true? You knew her 9 years ago and she defied the law for you..?" Ron said with regret for not having the guts of protecting Kim in their early lives.

"Shego... We'll be late if we don't go to class." Murmured Kim in Shego"s ear sanding a shiver of pleasure down the latter's back.

As they broke their embrace Kim grabbed Shego"s hand almost desperately for the contact and feeling of protection only Shego gave her.

"Kim! We're still... together... Right?" Ron Asked

Kim turned and with a sad smile she shook her head in decline before tightening her hand to Shego's.

As they entered the school, Ron dropped to his knees and cried for his now lost love to the hand of a mysterious fire powereed woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, though I think every KP fan would dream to have it.

AN: Hey guys, this chapter is really informative on what Shego is, though I haven't decided yet, Feel free to propose me ideas it would help. Thanks to follow my fanfic. Honulicious I aslo, after re-reading the previous chapter, felt sorry for Ron. I went hard on him, but what can I say Kim and Shego fit too well together, Oh and thanks for spotting the mistake I made. Thanks for the reviews it really boost my ideas.

Enjoy this Chapter,

-Prince of Manga 69

Chapter 11

"Are you sure your parents won't mind if I come over?" Asked Shego

"Why would they mind?" Kim replied with a question.

"Well I have green skin princess, Not everybody accept that differance." Shego said.

"I'm sure they won't mind, they don't really judge other." Kim told her

They were walking to Kim's house so that the redhead could ask her more personnal questions about her kind. Let's say that she couldn't ask the green girl if she had powers nor show them to her during school. Kim really had been bothered by Ron's accusation that Shego was indeed a sort of green fire bender.

When they arrived at the house, Kim only walked in while gripping Shego hand.

"Mom, I'm home! I have a friend over, we need to do a project together." Kim said

Mrs. Dr. Possible met up with her daugther and kissed the redhead on the head resulting Kim to flintch a bit. Kim's Mom smiled at Shego and presented her hand.

"I'm Ann Possible, Kimberly's Mother, and you are?" The older redhead said

"I'm Shego, one of your daugther's classmate" Said Shego as she shook the woman's hand.

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled Shego upstairs to her room. The green girl eyes looked around the room before sitting on the redhead bed.

"Nice room princess, but a bit too pink for my liking." Shego said as she pick-up the Pandaroo from kim"s pillow.

Shego smiled at the stuffed toy and set it back to it's place. Kim pulled her desk chair and sat down in front the girl with a note pad in her hands.

"Shego, how old are you?" Kim questionned the black haired girl.

"I'm about to turn 161." Shego said "Do you have a nailfile I can't find mine."

"I don't have one... Wait you're 160 years old!" Kim yelped.

"Hey it's quite young you know! I'm still considered a kid at my place." Shego said offended.

"Well... Nah, now it explain why you looked the same when you rescued me. Well since you got longest longity..."

"I'm immortal, Princess, I won't die until I chose to die or get killed." Shego cut her.

Kim nodded and wrote down what Shego just told her.

"Got any powers?" Kim said looking at Shego expectantly.

"Yes, my clan do have powers, though it's a power per person." Shego said.

"Such as?" Kim asked.

"I can generate plasma, or fire like the buffoon say." Shego said. " My brothers have super strength, change size, and the last two can multiply."

Kim stared blankly at the girl. "Why did you punched that building?" She asked still dazed.

"Shit you saw that?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Kim breathed.

ackwardness filled the room until Shego coughed.

"Any other question?." She asked.

"Why did you saved me a few years ago?" kim asked.

"Hum..."

Shego looked at Kim's olive eyes and she felt her desire rise just like 9 years ago. She took the redhead hand and pulled her in her arms, feeling Kim relax in the contact. Shego lied down and Kim curled in her arms.

"When you were born 16 years ago, Something happened to me. I had the biggest urged to run away from the paradise that was my home. I came from the wealthiest family, I was respected, and had everything I needed. As the years passed and you turned 7, I Ran away and found myself here in Middleton. One morning Kids were going to school and I saw what was happening to you. It wasn't the first time I saw someone get the same treatment, But somehow I had to protect you. After our meeting I went back home, but came back just so I could see how you were doing. I saw you train your oh so small body into a body which could protect you. I saw you growing and get prettier and prettier as your birthday passed. You may not know but I gave you this stuffed toy at your 9th birthday. Well all this to say that I had this desire to protect you from the moment you came to life." Shego said a bit redder then usual.

Green eyes met and noes touched. Breath were shared and hair mixed together. Both were drowning in each other eyes.

" You were stalking me the night that Me and Ron Kissed for the first time. You got jealous and blasted that wall. Didn't you?" Kim said on Shego's lips.

"Yeah..." Breathed Shego.

Kim's hand reached Shego's face as the latter pulled her closer. Their lips were about to meet when Kim's Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Kim, dinner is served and Ron and Monique came over."

The door knob turned and Kim and Shego instantly drift a part.

"Hey, GF, why the long face? Oh Hi Green woman!" Monique said.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

AN: Hey guys, It was mean of me to stop their almost kiss, I know but I felt evil that day. Anyway, thanks for the reviews it's really appreciated. I have another Idea for a Kigo fanfic, It would kind of a crossover with Little Red Riding hood. So if you're interested, I should be starting it soon. This is chapter 12, Enjoy!

-Prince of Manga69

Chapter 12

Kim looked at Monique with an annoyed smile while Shego didn't even bothered to hide her irritation. Monique fidgeted in her place and awkwardly said.

"Hum... I... couldn't shook Ron off me even when I told him I was going to your place. Do you know how whiny he gets when he lose something. Oh and green one, nice catch." Monique winked and walked off.

Kim and Shego shared a shock look when their eyes met again.

"I think we should go Mom's is waiting for us." the redhead said as she got out of the black haired light embrace.

Shego frown at the ruined moment but still followed the other girl outside the overly pink room.

Kim took a sit, smiled at Monique and her family, and completely ignored Ron. Shego presented herself at Kim's father but gave a deadly glare at Ron.

The twins made small talk with their father about their latest rocket model until Mrs. Possible sat down after serving everyone.

"So kids how was school?" She asked in a motherly way.

"Well Mom, I had a good day with Shego. We worked on this project in class." Kim said as she took a bite of her meal.

"You forgot dumping me for a freak woman" muttered Ron loud enough for Shego enhanced hearing to hear.

Shego took Kim's hand under the table and looked at Ron.

"Well this "freak" at least got the guts to protect the girl. Oh and this "freak" actually can handle the princess' fear and pain." Shego said and resumed eating.

"RON! Don't talk about Shego like that! It's not her fault if I don't love you anymore. Stop being so jealous of what she did and you didn't. If you can't stand her get out of my face right now, no one will say bad remarks about my close one." Kim said at Ron.

"Guys stop your quarrel right here, this isn't something every body needs to know about" Monique said. "You, Ron, I told you the green girl would be here, you only searched trouble by coming here."

"Oh Buffoon, you should Man-up and forget Kimmie 'cause she has found me again." Shego said with a smirk.

Monique and Ron left after Shego's comment. The supper came to an end soon after. Kim brought the older girl back to her room.

"I can't believe that... That..."

"Buffoon?" Shego suggested

"Yes! That Buffoon, he just had to come and make that fuss." Kim said and leaned against the door to close it.

Shego walked toward Kim and let her body press against the girl's one, her forehead touching the wooden door.

"Hey, at least it just proven that he's worthless and a coward. If he would have been a real man he would have faced me head on the day he knew I was a potential threat to your relationship." Shego murmured and took Kim's hand in hers. Her claw-like finger nails gracing the smooth skin gently.

"Shego he knows that you can make plasma. I'm sure he didn't want to confront you so he wouldn't get killed." Kim said and continued in the girl's ear. "But I must say that I prefer your bravery of the wimp he was."

Pulling away from the door, the green skinned woman looked at the redhead with a seducing smile on her black painted lips. Kim not able to resist anymore captured the woman's lips with her own. The kiss last for a while before Kim pulled off for air.

Shego eager to feel again the softness of the girl's lips jump in a more sensual kiss the moment Kim breath became regular again. Pinned against the door and Shego, Kim surrendered to the black haired woman.

"Kimmie-cub, it's getting late, your... Friend? Should go home before her parents get worried." Mr. Dr. Possible said behind her door.

Breaking the Kiss Kim shout a "Yeah" before going back to kiss the woman.

"Shego you need to go..." Kim said sadly

"Don't worry my little princess I'll meet you at school tomorrow."

They exchanged one last kiss before they let go and Shego left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.**

**Hey guys, been a freaking long time I didn't update this. I had a hard time in the past 2 years, but most thing are stable now and my writer's block getting away. Thank you for the reviews they still make me smile a lot.**

**-Prince of Manga 69**

**Chapter 13**

**Shego saw Kim enter the school gate and a smile formed on her lips. She ran to the gates and stopped when she saw Kim dealing with Ron and Monique looking embarrassed on the side lines. She walked up to the brunette and whispered: "What's happening?"**

**Monique jumped in surprised and smiled at the green woman before hugging her as a greeting.**

**"She's having problems with Ron, his ego is hurt badly. You know, he was dumped for a chick and guys are pretty NOBTM when it comes to that."**

**"NOBTM?" Shego looked confused that the African descent girl.**

**"No one better than me" Kim replied and hugged Shego from behind while we could hear angry footsteps walking away.**

**Shego turned around to the red-haired woman and kiss her forehead before hugging her.**

**"How are you princess?" She asked softly to the girl while looking in her olive green eyes.**

**"my parents kept me awake asking me questions about our situation and about why I never told them about Ron or you." She answered the green beauty.**

"**We'll make everything better, you'll see!" Shego cheered at the younger girl with a big smiling face. Scheming something already.**

**"I hope so." Whispered Kim as the bell rang.**

**-**

**Shego was looking at Kim who was concentrating on the math lesson. Shego couldn't quite understand why it was so damn interesting. "Well I did studied math for 20 years before coming here." She thought while she looked at Kimmie sticking her tongue out as she was trying to understand the new formula on the board.**

**A knock was hear on the door making the few listening students and the teacher jump in surprise. Grumbling, he answered the door and let the bothering person in.**

**Kim looked at Shego taking her attention back to her. Kim looked confused and Shego shrugged in ignorance about the situation. **

**The pale woman choked on her saliva as a deep voice hit her sensitive ears. She turned her face and saw a face she didn't want to see right now.**


End file.
